Just a Hufflepuff
by The Lovely Piranha
Summary: "Sarah, you got yourself into this mess, and the purple doesn't look bad.  It'll match your eyes nicely.  Besides, you'll stand out, like you always said you wanted to.  Maybe you'll even catch the eye of a certain Black…"  My best friend grinned.
1. Can This Even Be Called a Pilot?

"Zoey, this was a horrible idea," I shook my head grimly.

"Then why did you want to do it? There's no going back now," My best friend said passively. I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to dye my hair purple, but here I was, in the second floor girls' lavatory. It didn't help that I could hear Moaning Myrtle snickering from behind a closed stall door.

"Couldn't I just magic it back to its natural color?"

"No…remember what happened last time you tried to do your hair via magic? You had a nice little bald spot above your left ear, and it wasn't cute."

Zoey was always the sensible one. The voice of reason. She makes up for my lack of common sense. Why she continues to be friends with me, Sarah Moon, is beyond me. We met in our first year, we were partners in potions, and I set fire to her eyebrows somehow while making a potion that didn't even involve using a flame. Somehow, we became best friends out of that. A Ravennerd and a Huffleditz. An inseparable duo.

"Well that's why I thought you could do it!" I smiled brightly.

"Sarah, you got yourself into this mess, and the purple doesn't look bad. It'll match your eyes nicely. Besides, you'll stand out, like you always said you wanted to. Maybe you'll even catch the eye of a certain Black…" Zoey smirked and chuckled to herself. Who the hell actually chuckles? Zoey Landsman, that's who.

"Don't call him by his surname…it sounds so…so…_racist_! And I didn't really mean it when I said I wanted to stand out. I'm perfectly content with fading into the background…oh, Zoey look, the sink looks like a grape threw up all over it," I giggled at the sight of it. I looked up into the mirror, examining my damp purple locks. Maybe Zoey did have a point…they matched my green eyes nicely.

"Stop admiring yourself, we need to go. It's almost curfew and I need to go patrol,"

"Zo, you're too uptight. You should stop being a good little prefect and eat sundaes in the kitchen with me," I suggested. It's adorable, how serious she takes her job as a prefect. To most people, she comes off as if she has a stick up her ass, which sometimes, I even think there is one, but she's fun to be around when you get to know her.

"You should get going too," Zoey waved her wand and cleaned up the mess my hair dye had made. Oh sweet baby Jesus, I forgot there for a few glorious seconds that my hair is now, as the muggles would say, _raw-plum_. Well that's what it said on the box anyway.

"Fine, but next time you're going to break the rules with me," I stuck my tongue at her as Zoey and I parted ways. I kept running my hands through my now purple hair. I can't believe I actually did that. I'm going to regret this, hell I already am. I'm not bold or daring, and now my hair screams _look at me! I'm a rebel 'cause I dye my hair fucking purple. It's so bold, you wish you could be this unique._ When in reality, I'd rather not have everyone staring at me. I'm not the most popular person, I only have about one friend. And that's Zoey; she's the only person I trust. I'm perfectly okay with being average. That's why I'm such a fabulous Hufflepuff. I don't try to impress anyone, and I'm not expected to do anything extraordinary. I'm just nice to everyone, and keep to myself mostly. If everyone was like that, the universe would run a lot smoother.

"Maple Syrup," I said to the portrait and slipped into the common room. Now my objective here is to quietly enter the common room unnoticed, and quickly retreat to my dorm, where I will draw the curtains closed so no one notices my hair. Not that they could be 100% sure it was purple now anyway. It's still wet, so they might just think it's the light…I hope.

-x-

_Beep! Beep! Wake up, you slag! Beep! Beep!_

…

_**THUD.**_

Goddamn alarm clock. I smashed my fist into it, hopefully breaking it into oblivion. I _should_ be getting up, as the world doesn't seem to want to wait for me. How selfish of it, I know. Groggily, I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom.

"Sweet baby Jesus," My hair stuck up at odd angles all over my head. Didn't help that it was purple either. To brush my hair or to not brush my hair…that is the question. Ah, screw it, I'm not brushing it. It'll probably all fall out anyway. I used a crazy amount of hair dye and bleach last night…my hair is as dead as Merlin. Quickly, I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and hoped for the best. Time to fix my face. _Foundation. Powder. Eyeliner. Mascara. Lip gloss._ As materialistic as this is sounds, I seriously love putting on makeup. I feel it makes up for my lack of femininity in all the other aspects of my life.

"Sarah…what happened to your head?" Tiffany poked her head into the bathroom, her eyes still glazed over with crust. Tiffany Spaceman (that is pronounced spah-ch-eh-men) is the nicest (but also the most clueless) person on the planet. One time I convinced her I was blind, and she believed me for a good portion of third year. Bless her soul.

"Oh…if you blink too much, your hair turns purple. It's a very serious disease, ya'know? The medical term is _fatuusitis_." And you see, this is why I am going to hell. I feed the gullible lies like this. I laughed silently to myself. left the bathroom, and finished getting dressed. I'm almost done with the first semester of my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I still can't tie my tie. Ha. How do I expect to get a job if I can't even tie a tie?

-x-

I could feel their eyes, hear their quiet whispers, and I could just taste the judgment.

_She's doing it for attention. It's so ugly. Attention whore. She's crying out to be noticed._

Hahahahahaha, just kidding. No one cares that much about what the hell I do to my hair.

"Help me tie my tie?" I sat down next to Zoey at the Ravenclaw table. All the other Claws have become accustomed to my presence at their table during meals. I have no friends in Hufflepuff house anyway. It's a shame I'm not smart enough, because I would love to be in Ravenclaw. Maybe I'd actually _like_ the people I room with. Maybe they'd actually have _brains_ instead of vacuous holes where one should be. It's people like my dorm mates that give Hufflepuff such a bad rep. They are all bimbos and, yes, I will admit, that I have ditzy moments, but I can actually have common knowledge at times. I room with three other girls, who all inhale more hairspray than oxygen. Don't get me wrong, I do care about my appearance (but obviously not _that_ much, I mean come on, I dyed my hair purple) but these girls just devote their every once to it. As I so kindly tricked before, there is Tiffany Spacemen, who does the whole _doe-eyed-naturally-flawless-blonde-hair-I'm-a-ditz-who-can-bat-my-eyelashes-please-love-me!_ thing without any effort. Then there's Delilah Mitchell, who is pleasant but her perfect little head is filled with saw dust. And that leaves Kennedy Cooper. The biggest bitch on the planet. She's catty, mean, and has fake red hair that she claims is "natural". How she got into Hufflepuff, the house of _kindness_, is beyond me. Tiffany and Delilah follow her around like lost puppies. Kennedy has a particular dislike with me, so I have a tendency to avoid her when possible. I'd rather not be around her, it's too much effort to dislike someone as much as she dislikes me.

"Wow. It's a lot brighter than I anticipated," Zoey said off handedly as she tied my black and yellow tie.

"Just say it. It looks horrendous and I should just go and shave it off," I hung my head in shame dramatically.

"No, why would I lie to you? I think it looks good, personally. It suits your bright personality. Maybe you'll come out of your shell now that your hair matches what's on the inside of Sarah Grace Moon,"

"I don't want everyone staring at me," I muttered.

"Well then why did you dye it purple?" Victoria Bennett, Zoey's dorm mate chimed in. I shot a very brief death glare.

"I don't know why! I was possessed by nargles!" I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"What?" Victoria blinked at me, shook her head and went back to her porridge.

"Don't mind Tori," Zoey gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh look, the post is here," she looked up as what seemed like thousands of owls flittered into the great hall, packages and envelopes strapped to their little legs.

"Oh goodie…" I never really liked owls. They scare me to be honest, I feel like they're going to gouge my eyes out with their talons. A squat looking gray owl dropped a letter into my cereal. _Prat_. I picked up the envelope suspiciously, eyeing the thing with distaste. Now my breakfast is going to taste like mail.

"Give me that!" Zoey snatched the envelope quickly out of my hands and ripped it open. "YES!" She screamed, hugging me. I swear, this is the first time I have ever seen Zoey loose her composure and act like a teenager and not a mini adult. Must have been for everyone else too, because all eyes were on her. It must have been hard for them to look away, what with her jumping up and down screaming. What a sight.

"Zo, what's going on?" I looked up at her, confused.

"I can't believe it…I got in!" She beamed.

"Got in to what…?"

"Salem Witch Academy accepted me to study abroad there!" Wait. What? Zoey…studying abroad? When did she even apply for that? I racked my brain, for a memory or something. Oh! Over the summer…I think I remember Zoey telling me about this student exchange program, or something. Wait…study abroad…that means she's leaving me. ZOEY'S LEAVING ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF.

"When…when are you going?" I asked quietly.

"Next semester…I'll leave for America over Christmas break." I spat out my pumpkin juice all over the boy sitting across the table from me. Poor chap.

"_What_? Christmas break is in two weeks! Zo, you can't leave me!" I could feel tears prickle at the back of my eyes. I couldn't get through school without my Zoey. Who would I joke around with? Who would get me to actually do my homework? Who would dye my hair for me on a Thursday night? Who would I eat sandwiches with down by the lake in the spring time? _No one_. That's who. Because I don't have any other friends, because nobody else can put up with me and my bushels of bad habits.

"Sarah," Zoey sat back down next to me and looked directly in my green eyes with her brown ones. "You knew I applied for this….ah, who am I kidding? I knew you would forget. But anyway, Sarah, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it'll look really good on job applications…don't give me that look," She put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I suppose I can't deprive you from all of that…" I shoved a spoonful of (now mail flavored) cereal in my mouth as all the other Ravenclaws swarmed her, asking for details about her exotic trip to America. I couldn't tell her not to go, what kind of friend would do that? I'll just have to suck it up and make some friends. Or I can have no friends and just talk to myself, I mean I do that sometimes anyway.

"Stop looking so sad, you're making me feel bad."

"Zoey, how do you expect me to not be sad? My best and only friend is going to America in two weeks for a year," I sighed.

"I'll write you loads, and I'll be back before you know it."

"But who's going to tie my tie for me in the mornings?" I whined, while grinning, to break the seriousness.

"Oh, we'll find someone. How about a certain male that you've fancied for all of eternity. It could finally be your chance to talk to him," Zoey poked my forearm repeatedly while wearing this stupid smile on her face.

"Psh..I..I…," I sputtered. "I will not embarrass myself by asking him to tie my tie for me, and besides, I've talked to him before."

"Asking him to borrow a quill or having pretend conversations with him in inside that purple head of yours does not count, my dear."

"Bitch, sure it does," I glared at her. I half heartedly listened to Zoey talk excitedly about her trip, trying to not look miserable. My eyes (unintentionally, I swear) slowly drifted towards the Slytherin table. There he sat, in his graceful, mysterious, perfect-ness. _Regulus Black._ You see, what I don't understand why everyone with ovaries is in love with his brother, Sirius. Sure, Sirius was good looking, I won't deny that, but Regulus has this whole _I'm-mysterious-and-I-don't-act-like-an-air-headed-git-plus-I'm-super-attractive-which-is-an-added-bonus_ thing going on. Of course, as Zoey so kindly stated before, me and him have never really had a legitimate conversation…except for this one time in first year, but I doubt he remembers that. I've (as Zoey would put it) fancied the pants off of Regulus since second year. Four years later, here I am, still infatuated with someone who doesn't even know I exist. That's alright though, I could never see me and him being friends. He's into the whole Slytherin, death eater, dark arts, thing (which apparently, I find super hot) and well…I'm a just a Hufflepuff. Despite how full of myself I am with my friends (well…_friend_,) I am quite shy and bashful around the opposite sex. Especially the attractive ones. With Zoey, I am witty, hilarious, and have comebacks for everything. With males? I don't know what to say. With them, I'm just a nervous fifteen year old girl (almost sixteen, in 5 months to be exact, incase you were wondering) with a shit load of butterflies.

"Sarah, let's go, I need to go to Arthimancy and you need to go to History of Magic," Zoey tugged on my sleeve. I gathered my things and started walking to class.

-x-

_**Author's Note**_

_**Alright, so here is my one and only disclaimer: I don't own shit. Except for Sarah of course. Oh, and if you have a thing with cussing…whether you think it's offensive, un lady like, trashy, or adult, I don't care. If that is the case for you, then this isn't a fic you would be interested in. Moving on, so what did you think? Can this even be called a pilot? Ha…that would make a good title for this chapter. I have a fuzzy vision on where this story is going to go, but that'll probably change. I have no idea how long this fic will be either. So, if you're still reading my nonsense babbling, thank you. I'll stop wasting your time now.**_


	2. This Happens In All of the MarySue Fics

"_Sarah, let's go, I need to go to Arthimancy and you need to go to History of Magic," Zoey tugged on my sleeve. I gathered my things and started walking to class._

-x-

Who was the genius that decided to have History of Magic first thing in the morning? It's like the teachers are just encouraging us to fall asleep in this class.

"And so that's why the goblins revolted in 1569..._blah blah blah….derp derp derp_….," Professor Binns droned on. Well that's what it sounded like anyway. I let my mind wander (no use in trying to restrain it, it just kind of does whatever the hell it wants) to more exciting things, rather than goblin revolts. There's a quidditch match tomorrow, it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and those are always interesting games to watch. Someone always gets severely injured, which as mean as it sound, which means good entertainment. Plus, I'd get to see a Regulus on a broomstick. And who _wouldn't_ want to see that? I suppose I'd end up going with Zoey and her boyfriend, since I have no one else to go with. Zoey's man friend is a Gryffindor in our year. His name is Jonah, and he is _hilarious_. Him and Zoey are quite the match. She's serious and bookish, and he's outgoing and bold. They've had a thing since last year, and to be honest, every time I see them hug, I make a respective "AWWWWWWWW!" and a part of me melts. Probably because he's like 6"4 and she's 5"2. You see, I will never have that with a guy, since I'm 5"9. Not that many guys tower over me. Such a shame, I know.

"Why'd you dye your hair purple?" Jermaine Benedict whispered, while poking me with his quill. Jermaine was a Hufflepuff, and he was alright. All the Hufflepuff guys in my year made up for the bimbos I dorm with. All the guys are loyal, hard working, etc etc. Plus, they know how to throw a good party without getting caught (unlike the _cough cough Marauders cough cough_).

"Why not? I needed something to do last night, so I thought to _hell_ with my hair," I explained to him, making hand gestures, as I usually do whenever I open my mouth and words spill out. I have this tendency to wave my hands around when I talk, and occasionally I smack someone in the face by accident. Last year, I accidentally hit Severus Snape in the face and to be quite honest, I thought I was going to die. The look he gave me was terrifying.

"It's so vibrant." Jermaine looked as if he was about to stroke my head but I guess the look I gave him told him otherwise. I'm not very fond of head petting. We all have that one relative, let's call her Great Aunt Ethel, who always ruffles your hair like you're a dog or some shit like that, and then she proceeds to pinch your cheeks too hard and then kisses you forehead and leaves an ugly lip shaped mark from her generic brand lipstick.

"Yeah, you know, hair dye…it does that," I said dryly. Jermaine laughed quietly. Wait…am I…am I being _social_?

"Who knew you were so funny? Why don't we talk more?" Jermaine asked. This would be the part where I say something flirty (because to be honest, Jermaine is decent looking and he's the first male ((that's my age)) to actually have something that resembles a conversation) and then I would do a sexy wink or laugh. But naturally, being myself I told the truth.

"Because I'm socially awkward, I like food more than I like most people, and I have an odd sense of humor. That tends to make people _not_ want to talk to me. Like right now, the look on your face is screaming "_why is this freak talking to me!_" Oh, and sometimes, right now for example, I ramble on about nonsense…" I said nonchalantly. This is why I am going to grow up, and I'll be that awesome adult that Zoey's kids love, because I'll have no kids of my own, because I'm going to die alone. An attractive person talks to me and I weird them out. This really isn't that big of a loss for me, I'm very dedicated to Regulus. I don't have room on my plate for another man to have a crush on.

"Haha…okay then…well look, class is about to end, but we should talk more often," Jermaine smiled as the bell rang, freeing us from Azkaban…er, History of Magic. "See ya, Sally!" He said over his shoulder as he walked out. And at that very moment, Merlin, or God, or whoever the hell was up there in the clouds, just did a face palm. Sigh. Sally…well, it's close to Sarah, right?

Minus the whole Sally thing, everything went really well with Jermaine. I would like to say that after that, I was super confident, flirted with a bunch of boys, was actually social and talked to people, and then topped it all off by snogging Regulus senseless. But no, my life is not some ABC Family chick flick. No, after History of Magic, I went to charms, and didn't pay attention. And then I went to Transfiguration and did the same thing. Herbology, I actually listened, because I like that class. I then continued to go lunch, and tell Zoey all about my little escaped of friendlyness with Jermaine. Zoey says I should totally hop on that and take Jermaine with me as my date on the next Hogsmeade and shag in the shrieking shack. Hahahahahah, just kidding, Zoey would _never_ say something like that. No, what she said went more like this:

"_Awww, Sarah, it sounds like maybe Jermaine is interested in you. I suggest that you go with him to the next Hogsmeade trip…"_

How come everything Zoey says sounds so…so…classy and intelligent?

Currently, I was shuffling towards my second to last class of the day. I ended the day with Potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both of those classes Regulus was in. It was a very nice way to wrap up my classes.The bell sounded, echoing through the halls. _Shit_. Oh well, I'm always late for potions. Not like Slughorn cares, I'm positive he doesn't know my name yet. With the stealth of an elephant, I walked into potions and sat down next to Zoey. That was the nice thing about NEWT classes. You were mixed up with all the houses, it wasn't just two houses in the class.

"You should invest in a watch, you're always late," Zoey muttered to me as I sat down on the stool.

"I am well aware of what time it is, I just don't walk fast enough," I said bluntly. Well, it was the honest truth. I didn't really care for Potions. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't my favorite. I wasn't interested in it. Hell, I'm not really interested in any of the school subjects. I'll just be a baker.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen we'll be making love potions today," Slughorn clapped his hands together excitedly. The guys let out a collective groan while all the girls in the class basically wet themselves with excitement. "To make things interesting, you must partner up with the opposite sex."

"Jesus Christ, Zoey, this is so terribly cliché and predictable," I moaned to Zoey.

"What? How?" She looked puzzled.

"This happens in all of the mary-sue fanfics! The OC and her love interest somehow become partners in potions, and it's _always_ potions class. It's never charms or transfiguration. It's always potions. And then they make some potion together, usually Amortentia, and then their relationship goes from there, and then their boring author has a little bit of conflict in the middle, but in the end, they end up together and blah blahhh blahhhhhh. I can't believe Slughorn is going to let this happen so early into the story," I knitted my eyebrows together in frustration. The audacity of that bloody professor.

"Way to break the fourth wall, Sarah. It's only the second chapter," Zoey rolled her eyes at me. Oops.

But despite the corniness of this assignment, **this was going to be it. **I would partner up with Regulus and we would make a love potion, and he would realize how funny, smart, and _irresistible_ I am. Then we would fall in love, have a two children, and move to the countryside.

…

I had it all planned out, but somehow it didn't pan out the way I wanted. Nope. Instead of giggling with Regulus over a hot cauldron of Amortentia, I am sitting behind him with Jermaine (remember him? From History of Magic?). Regulus was working with some pretty blonde Slytherin girl. Damn her.

"So you ready to do this, Sally?" Jermaine grinned, sitting down next to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jermaine, I think you should know that my name is Sarah, not Sally." He looked like he just got slapped in the face, and I did my best not to laugh at him.

"Oh God, Sarah…I'm so sorry…I," He sputtered. Oooo, usually it's me who's the sputtering one. It feels good to be on the other end of this situation. I laughed at him now, not bothering to mask my giggles.

"It's alright. Now you know. To make it up to me you should go and get all the stuff we need out of the cupboard."

And so the daunting journey began. We _slaved_ over that cauldron. So much work for a ruddy love potion. Jermaine wasn't bad to work with. Actually, it was quite fun. He's got a good sense of humor and our conversations aren't dull.

"It's almost done!" I said, my voice full of excitement and exasperation. Merlin, I'm so tired from this bloody thing.

"Seriously, why haven't we talked more? I mean hell, we're in the same house," Jermaine asked.

"Well, I spend a lot of time with the Ravenclaws. Or just with Zoey, really," I explained.

"Landsman? I heard she's going to some school in America soon?" Ugh. Jermaine. Why did you bring this up? This topic makes me unhappy.

"Yeah…she's leaving over the holidays. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without her, I mean who else is going to tie my tie for me?" I sighed.

"You can't tie your tie?" Jermaine looked amused.

"Oh shut it. It's difficult to do!" We both laughed.

"Hey I think it's done," Jermaine motioned to the cauldron, which had a pink vapor wafting out of it. "What's it smell like to you?"

I sniffed the air. It…was like sex in my nose. It was _smellgasmic_. It was all my favorite things wrapped up into a scented burrito.

"It smells like green apples, summertime rain, oh and laundry detergent…and," There was something else. Lingering. What the hell was it? "Cigarettes, too." _Why was I attracted to the way cancer sticks smell?_

"Cigarettes? You smoke?" Jermaine raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know why I smell it. I'm weird…anyway, what do you smell?"

-x-

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Alrighty, so here we go. A nice little filler chapter. Thank you to all who altered/favorited this story and extra special thank you to you lovelies who reviewed too. If only you could of saw my face when I saw my emails. So what did you think of this chapter? Boring? Entertaining? Pointless? Supermegafoxyawesomehot? Did you enjoy the breaking of the fourth wall? No? Well too bad. I liked it. So it will stay. Did you like Jermaine? I hope you did.**_


	3. Or Regulussexual

"Sarah, we need to go, Jonah is waiting," Zoey gave me that look. That _I'm going to beat you into next week if you don't move your ass _look. I received this look twelve times a day on average. Zoey would look over her glasses, and raise one eyebrow. I would then proceed to finish whatever the hell I was doing.

"But I need to finish my toast," I whined, risking my life. I love Zoey, but I also love food too. And breakfast is worth pushing Zoey's patience.

"Sarah, you can eat it on the walk there!"

"Do you really think _I_ can eat and walk at the same time? I would choke and die! And it would be all. Your. Fault," I said pointedly.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Because you love me?" I smiled at her, even though my mouth was full of toast and marmalade. I don't even _like_ marmalade…why did I put it on my toast?

"Yeah, that's it. So did you ask Jermaine to come to the quidditch match with you?"

"Oh…that…funny story…."

"Sarah!" If looks could kill, Zoey would be a murderer. "Well why haven't you asked him?"

"I dunno. Never found the time," I muttered.

"Never found the time? I've seen you two talking _loads_ of times."

"Yeah, but I never got around to asking him, big deal."

"Big deal? Sarah, you are going to go ask him right now! I know how much you hate being the third wheel with Jonah and I, even though you won't admit it."

"Psh, psh, I don't hate being the third wheel," I lied. No one likes being the third wheel. Do _you_ find it enjoyable, sitting there, while your best friend and their significant other make lovey eyes at each other and they have all these cute inside jokes that you don't get. And then _wham_! All of a sudden they're snogging, and you had no prior warning. So you're sitting there, with no where to escape, with the fresh image of them shoving their tongues down each others throats burned into your retinas. It's not pleasant.

"Alright, look truth is Zo, I did ask him. He said no, alright?" I whispered to her.

"What? Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know! I have too much pride!"

"Are you alright?" She looked at me sympathetically. Oh hell no. If there's one thing I hate, it's pity.

"I'm fine. Jermaine said he already was going with someone. It's not even like I fancied him or anything."

"Whatever you say."

-x-

"Zoey, would you get a _room_?" I hissed in her ear. Why did I come to this bloody quidditch match? It's freezing, my best friend is going to second base with her boyfriend, and I'm alone. Then again, I get to see Regulus on a broomstick, which is a pleasant sight. I wonder who Jermaine is with. I honestly don't know how I feel about Jermaine. I suppose we're friends. We don't pay attention in History of Magic together. But I honestly couldn't see myself being more than friends with him. Maybe I'm a lesbian. Or asexual. Or Regulussexual. I don't know.

"_And it looks like the Slytherin keeper has taken one of his beaters bats and whacked James Potter upside the head,"_ The announcer shouted into the microphone, as the crowd booed. I couldn't bring myself to join in with the booing. It was too _hilarious_ to boo. This, watching James Potter get smacked with a bat makes up for being a third wheel, the cold weather, and Jermaine's rejection. I giggled to myself while the crowd around me roared. (I am in the Gryffindor stands, mind you. So the shouts of _Penalty shot! _and _Cheap bastards!_ was deafening) I don't really care either. I heard Jonah below me screaming.

"_Those mother fucking Slytherins think they can do whatever the hell they want. They shouldn't even be allowed to even have a team, because they're all a bunch of twats!"_

This just made me giggle even more, and by now I was almost hysterical. The people sitting around me could hear some of my laughs, and I'm sure they were giving me dirty looks.

"What's so funny?" I heard a voice in my ear and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Do you _know_ how scary it is to just hear a voice out of no where? The first thing that runs through your mind is "_Holy jesus loving christ, it's satan. He's here to tempt me to do evil things. He's going to tell me that it's okay that I ate Zoey's cookies she got from her aunt last year for Christmas. The aunt that died a week later."_

I looked around to find the source of the voice and found that it wasn't the devil. But it was close enough to Lucifer himself.

"Other people's pain…it's always funny. It's not everyday you get to see James Potter being clobbered on a broomstick. It was comic gold," I explained to Sirius Black. Hopefully he would just think I'm a weirdo and leave me alone.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow coolly. Guess I wasn't weird enough. I felt him looking at me, trying to figure out who I was. "Have we met?"

"Probably not, seeing as I am a year younger and in a different house." God this conversation was painful. It wasn't like talking to Zoey or even Jermaine. I was an equal to them. Sirius Black? I hate to say, but most people (not just girls, either) treat him like royalty. All because he's good looking and does funny things with his friends. I don't understand what's all that great about him, to be honest. But anyway, as I was saying, this conversation is painful. He's Mr. Popular and well, I'm just a Hufflepuff. Do you see my point?

"Well I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," He introduced himself.

"I'm Sarah Moon."

"Did someone jinx you or…?" Sirius reached his hand out…_is he trying to pet me?_ Okay, I don't know who the hell you think you are, Sirius fucking Black, but you can't just pet people! He seemed to get the message from the look I was giving him, because he withdrew his hand.

"No, it's purple by my choice." I looked around and noticed something peculiar. Wasn't Sirius usually with his _posse_ or something? What do they call themselves? The _murderers_ or _marauders _something like that. "Where are your friends?" I thought out loud. He looked kind of taken back by my bluntness. Wouldn't you be wondering too, why Sirius Black was sitting _alone_ at a quidditch match? You would think he would at least have a date.

"Well James is playing, obviously, and Remus is sick, and I have no idea where the hell Peter is," Sirius shrugged. "Where are yours?" I looked to my left, and Zoey and Jonah were going to _town_ on each other. They were going to end up shagging right then and there. Why wasn't anyone stopping them! Where's a good cock block when you need one?

"They're…kind of preoccupied," I pointed my thumb at the two and looked back to Sirius.

-x-

I don't even know who won the quidditch match to be honest. I was too busy focusing on the Black brothers. Between watching Regulus being all hot and bothered on a broomstick and listening to Sirius, how does one expect another to pay attention to a quidditch match? Sirius was nice, I guess. He mostly talked, and I listened, occasionally nodding. I feel like most girls would be experiencing butterflies, fangirling in the dorm while they paint their toes or something like that, gossiping to their friends who they _talked_ to the infamous Sirius Black.. I just…I can't even see myself being friends with him. Jermaine, yes. I could see us being good friends. Sirius? No. Do I make sense? Probably not.

"Who won the quidditch match?" I whispered to Jermaine, who looked about ready to pass out on the desk next to me.

"Slytherin did…they shouldn't have though, they played dirty," Jermaine said grimly.

"Well isn't it expected for them to play dirty? It would be really disappointing to go to Slytherin match, let alone a Gryffindor/Slytherin match just to have the Slytherins play like a bunch of pansies. There would be no screaming of the obscenities, no laughing your ass off when James Potter gets hit upside the head," I explained knowledgably.

"I never thought of it like that," Jermaine nodded. I looked at him…did I like Jermaine? As more than a friend…he's good looking, he's got warm hazel eyes and blonde hair that looks like he was out in the sun for a long time…but I don't know. Who did he go to that quidditch match with, I've been itching to know. I could ask him, I mean we're _friends_ right?

"So er Jermaine…who did you end going to the match with anyway?" I asked awkwardly. A look passed over his face, a look that I use almost everyday when McGonagall asks where my homework is. The _shit I need to think of some bullshit lie really quickly_ look.

"I went with this girl…her name's uh…Wanda," He finished. I'm offended, he thinks I'm _that_ dumb?

"Jermaine, do you take me for an idiot?"

"Oh would you look at the time, classes is over." The bell rang and Jermaine booked it out of there. Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did….all I did was ask a question! Maybe it's his time of the month…even though he doesn't have a uterus.

-x-

"C'mon Zo, _pleaseeeeeeeeee _come with me?" I whined. We were in Zoey's dorm, finishing up packing. Well _she_ was finishing packing for the holidays. The train left tomorrow, and she's not only packing for the holidays but also she's packing for her semester at Salem's Witch Academy. I didn't need to pack anything, since I'm staying at Hogwarts for the holidays (any where is better than home) so I decided to be a good samaritan and help Zoey pack. Besides, I wanted to spend as much time as I could before I have to say goodbye to her for what feels like _forever_.

"Sarah we really need to finish packing…," Zoey motioned to her almost full trunk.

"We're almost done, we have just a little bit left and besides you promised that next time I wanted to make a sundae trip you would come with me," I pouted.

"Uhg fine…but if we get caught being out after hours it's all your fault."

We walked out of her dorm, nodding goodbye to her dorm mates that were still awake and out of the Ravenclaw common room to the nearly empty hallways. It was late, maybe around midnightish. I listened to Zoey jabber excitedly about her trip to America. She'll get to study in a new country, with people who have cute accents, and ahg, I'm so jealous.

"Take me with youuuuuu," I whined obnoxiously at Zoey.

"Shh," Zoey shushed me and pulled me against the wall. "I think I hear someone." I listened for the voices Zoey allegedly heard.

"Wallace, that was _amazing,_" I heard a drunk voice slur. Oh God, I know that voice. I peered around the corner and my suspicions were confirmed.

"…Is that Jermaine?" Zoey whispered to me. Yes. Yes it was Jermaine, a plastered Jermaine with an equally as drunk Wallace Beverwil (a seventh year Ravenclaw). I watched as Wallace planted a sloppy kiss on Jermaine's lips. Oh god, Wallace…_Wanda_. So "Wanda" that Jermaine went with to the Quidditch match with…

"Yeah…that's Jermaine," I whispered, stunned. Yes, yes of course. The one guy that actually acknowledges my existence and I thought I had a slim chance with is _gay._ I'm just going to be a spinster with 70 cats, I give up.

"Oh god, Sarah…I'm sorry, I know you liked him," Zoey sounded sincere, but I could hear a faint giggle in her whisper. Bitch. Well actually, it _is_ kind of comical. I could write a book about how I was hopelessly in love with a gay man and make a ton of money off of it. Not that I was anything near to being in love with Jermaine.

"I don't want him to see us…I don't want to embarrass him." Me and Zoey have one of two options right now…we could one: take a different route to the kitchen, or two: be ninjas and sprint past Jermaine and Wallace.

"Honestly, I don't think he would even remember if he saw us, he's that drunk. Him and Wallace are both wasted and they're a little preoccupied right now so we could walk past them and they wouldn't even notice," Zoey motioned to the two. Jermaine had Wallace pinned against the wall, and Wallace's hands were_ all over_ Jermaine, all the while they were shoving each others' tongues down their throats. This is going to sound really bad…but I couldn't stop watching. It was actually kind of really _hot_.

"Sarah, don't stare! Come on let's go," She tugged me along and pulled me past the two lovers.

-x-

"After watching two guys make out, ice cream tastes even better."

"Sarah!" Zoey glared at me. I spooned more vanilla ice cream into my mouth. Yep. Definitely tastes better.

"What?" I said innocently. She just shook her head at me.

"What are you going to do when I leave? Who's going to take care of you?" Zoey asked, as if these questions _just_ occurred to her.

"Good questions Zo. I've been trying to answer those since the moment you told me you were _abandoning_ me to go to America and shag all of those cute boys with their adorable accents."

"_Shagging American boys?_" Zoey choked on her ice cream.

"A better question," I continued. "Is what are _you_ going to do without _me_? Who are you going to take care of? Who's going to be your bad influence?"

-x-

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ahhhh I haven't updated in so long oh god. Don't kill me? I have reasons…my life kind of imploded again (this happens frequently) and I've been grounded for forever. So I've been writing my fanfic incognito…it's been difficult. Hopefully I'll be ungrounded soon! xoxo**_


End file.
